


万物之心

by cinnabary



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary
Summary: 非典型“千年后”梗，Humans&MerlinXover。2025年冬，伦敦街头。一个失控的合成人从临街写字楼的三十七层跳下，摔碎在市区中心主干道上，造成严重的交通追尾事故。经调查，引发故障的不过是一滴造成中央电脑短路的清洁剂。这件事成了当天晚报的头条，但很快就淹没在浩如烟海的社会新闻中。五年后，经历浩劫的人们从资料库中重新翻出这则报道，恍然醒悟，原来所有灾难，远在发生之前，就已经有了预兆。2017.4
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)





	1. Chapter 1

万物之心  
By 故衣红莲

第一章 银弓 01  
索菲五岁生日那天，父亲送给她一个礼物。  
那是她见过的最漂亮的合成人。耀眼的金发，希腊雕像一般俊美的五官，蓝眼睛深邃如海，让人目光放上去就再也移不开。父亲看到他的时候吹了个口哨：“好一个阿波罗。”  
她叫他洛厄尔，幼小的心为拥有如此美丽且强大的造物雀跃不已——洛厄尔当然是属于她的，而且将永远永远陪在她身边，直到他损坏得不能修复，被下一个完美的合成人取代，而还那是遥远得几乎无法想象的事。  
一天傍晚，索菲放学后由洛厄尔从学校接回家，看见一个流浪汉模样的男人蜷坐在家门附近的垃圾桶旁抽烟。她的视力很好，因此发现了一些古怪的细节。男人的头发、脸和衣服脏乱得一塌糊涂，他的手却非常洁净。手指纤长洁白，指甲修剪得整整齐齐。  
男人注意到她的目光，漫不经心地抖落烟灰，向她这边走来。索菲下意识地往洛厄尔身后缩了缩，男人意识到了，于是停下来，隔着一段距离打量洛厄尔。那是一种令索菲感到十分陌生的眼神，她从前在任何地方都未见过。  
“这是你的合成人吗？”他的嗓音意外柔和。  
索菲点点头，紧攥着洛厄尔衣角的手微微放松下来。  
“他真漂亮，肯定很贵吧。”男人轻笑出声，掐灭手上烟头，又看了看洛厄尔，径自走开了。  
“洛厄尔，你认识他吗？”  
“我在信息库中搜索不到此人的档案，但通过分析他的肢体语言和面部表情，我认为他有百分之九十五的概率不对你造成任何威胁。”  
此后有两三次，索菲带着洛厄尔出去玩或从外返回时能看到那男人在相同的地方抽烟，而且总是一打照面就走开。她太小了，玩耍、食物和睡眠已经占去她大部分的精力，因此这出现过短短几次的奇怪男人没有再引起她的兴趣。  
五月一个雨天，她和父母预备一起开车去不远的湖畔公园，母亲温柔地提醒她：“索菲，亲爱的，去把你的雨鞋拿来换上，外面的积水会把你裤脚弄湿的。”  
她跑上楼在杂物间翻找雨鞋，从杂物间略有些薄尘的小窗户正好可以看到摆放垃圾桶的角落。雨水使视野模糊昏暗，在一片昏暗的光中，她看到了熟悉的金色，洛厄尔头发的颜色。  
洛厄尔在雨中笔直地站着，脸上是合成人惯有的那种茫然而机械的微笑表情。而他的对面正是那个流浪汉，他这次没有抽烟，而是离洛厄尔很近，飞快地说着什么。  
索菲本能地感觉到异样。她飞快地拎着雨鞋下楼，洛厄尔已经站在客厅里了。  
“找到雨鞋了吗，甜心？那我们就准备走吧。”母亲温柔地转向洛厄尔，“今天你不用出门，希望我们回来时有热乎乎的晚餐吃。”  
“当然，夫人。祝您一切顺利。”洛厄尔再次微笑起来，向索菲挥了挥手。父亲将车开到门口鸣笛示意，于是索菲来不及问什么就匆忙走出了房子。车子疾驰而去，她隔着车窗玻璃和雨帘看见洛厄尔站在屋檐下目送着他们。在灰暗潮湿的天地间，他的金发显得异常耀眼，像星星在天幕间一闪便消失不见。  
那是她最后一次看见他。  
*  
比醒来发现自己身上插着管子更惊悚的是醒来发现自己身上插着数据线。  
亚瑟浑身僵硬地保持着醒来时坐在椅子上的姿势，战战兢兢地撩起上衣，盯着数据线与腰侧的接口。原本应是皮肤的地方被完美地嵌入白色的金属环，那根数据线正是插在环内，带给他一种持续的，像微电流刺激般的麻痒感。伴随着这种轻微的刺激，一些东西顺着线涌进体内，他来不及分辨那是什么，便恐慌地想要将线拔出。  
“不要乱动，就快好了。”一只手轻轻地压在他的手腕上阻止他做下一步动作。亚瑟顺着白皙纤长的手指和清瘦的腕骨往上看过去，一个头发乱糟糟的年轻人坐在他身边，朝他短促地一瞥便又专注地对着电脑屏幕敲敲打打。  
伴随着他敲下最后一个键，原本紊乱得无法分辨的数据流开始自动规整成形，混沌的意识逐渐清晰，大脑飞速处理着巨量信息，亚瑟几乎可以看到公式与影像的碎片从眼皮下掠过。  
几分钟后他才能够从原本的信息洪流中抽出精力注意到四周环境。这是个废弃的仓库，到处尘土弥漫锈迹斑驳。从顶棚裂开的缝隙中漏下明亮光线，将他们所在的这一小块区域照亮。地下满是烟头，空气中尘埃飞舞，阳光与阴影勾勒出身边这年轻人清秀的轮廓。亚瑟望着他睫毛眨动时投下的影子，一些难以形容的感觉从意识中飞快掠过，来不及捕捉。  
屏幕显示读条完毕，年轻人似乎松了口气，转过来面对着他。  
“尝试扫描并修复坏扇区。”他的嗓音像少年一般清澈柔软，有种让人不自觉地遵从的魔力。亚瑟下意识地闭上眼睛，大脑不假思虑便运转如飞，很快给出一个答案。  
“E-13区无法读写，修复失败。”  
年轻人挫败地揉了揉眉心，将电脑合上。  
“看起来你已经恢复得差不多了，那帮人把你格盘得太彻底，我手头工具有限，一些小毛病只能等有条件再慢慢修复。”他裹紧身上宽大的工装夹克，踉跄着站起来，用袖子掩住脸打了个大大的哈欠。亚瑟这才注意到他过分苍白的脸色和下眼睑因睡眠不足造成的黑青。  
“你坐在这边充电，不要乱跑，什么都别动。外面可有大把的人等着抓你呢。”年轻人摇摇晃晃地走向旁边一条破旧的长沙发，一边嘟囔着：“你不用睡觉，我可熬不住了。有什么事都等我睡起来再说。”  
“喂，等等……”亚瑟终于忍不住开口问，“你到底是谁？”  
话一出口他才发现自己的声音有一种古怪的机械感，似乎无法顺畅地表达感情，听起来很僵硬。  
年轻人的身形停顿了一下，转过身直面着他。他的脸很白，黑色卷发，烟灰蓝的眼眸惊人地纯粹。那一瞬间亚瑟感觉他的眼神异常冷淡。  
“你当然不必问自己是谁，因为我已在你的系统中锁定了亚瑟·潘达贡这个名字。”年轻人轻轻地说着，重新朝亚瑟走过来，在他身边站定，居高临下地俯视他。“而我，你是可以轻易忘记的，随便的一次格盘，一处短路，都可以让你忘记我。”他的神情冷淡，声音却温柔得仿佛叹息。  
亚瑟脸上一凉，意识到这年轻人伸出手指，细细摩挲着自己的脸，而后拇指停留在嘴唇上。他感到心脏狂跳——或者是一种类似的感觉，因为他不能确定自己到底有没有心，但年轻人冷淡而俊秀的苍白面容朝他慢慢低下来，再度勾起那种异样的感觉，像是电脉冲毫无章法地在胸口处涌流，一时之间忘记所有的动作指令。  
“我叫梅林，是你的……首要用户。”他几乎贴着他的嘴唇说出这句话，手指慢慢移动到亚瑟下颌的电源开关上：“现在，以防万一，我们还是一起睡着比较保险。”  
第一章 银弓 02  
男人拿着几份材料大步穿过走廊，一面向擦肩而过的人点头致意。他的步伐有些急，脸上却挂着漫不经心的神色，偶尔向路过的漂亮女警飞个媚眼，眼波流转时顾盼含情，将那张高鼻深目线条硬朗的英俊脸孔衬得有几分风流不羁。  
他在走廊尽头停下，径自推开刑事犯罪调查科办公室的门，穿过几张办公桌，将材料扔在对着电脑十指疾飞的青年面前，随即拖过一张椅子大喇喇地坐下：“兰斯，看看我们新派下来的活儿！越来越离谱了。”  
兰斯洛特摘下眼镜，捏了捏鼻梁，拿过材料仔细翻看，片刻抬起头问：“这是哪边过来的案子？”  
“还能是哪？经济犯罪调查科转过来的呗。不就是丢了个合成人，也值得我们大动干戈。”高文使劲一敲桌子，引得办公室里几个人都往这边看过来。兰斯洛特丢给他一个警告的眼神，高文摸摸鼻子，放低了声音：“头儿，你也该跟他们领导说说。咱们是负责刑事犯罪，不能因为他们人手不够就让我们天天蹲草丛抓毛贼啊，多掉份儿。”  
兰斯洛特看着他，突然微微笑了一下。和高文那种锋利的英俊不同，他的五官很温润，笑起来让人如沐春风。如果没见过他出任务时拿枪的样子，谁都会觉得他是个斯斯文文好脾气的青年。  
“既然高文警官不想蹲草丛，那这个月的报告就全都交给你来写吧。”他深棕色的瞳眸含着笑意，从高文身上淡淡扫过去。  
“……”  
高文立时觉得从头凉到脚，不自觉地正襟危坐，脱口而出：“不不不，我很喜欢出外勤的，身为警察，就该有这个基本的责任感，是吧，大至守护和平，小至鸡毛蒜皮，来者不拒，生冷不忌——芙蕾雅，你笑什么？”  
芙蕾雅抱着一摞材料站起来，将几绺头发撩到耳后：“笑你生冷不忌。”  
她才来了几个月，但性格活泼，特别是笑容甜甜的，很快就跟调查科的人混熟了。  
“哪里哪里。本少爷虽到处留情，但最喜欢二十出头，个子不高，长卷发大眼睛的小美女。”高文露出一个特别猥琐的笑容，“你很危险喔。”  
兰斯洛特不动声色地翻了个白眼。  
芙蕾雅出去后，高文便收敛了笑嘻嘻的模样，转而讨论起手头的案子。  
“报案的是萨瑟克教区的一户中产家庭。当天下雨，他们全家驱车去附近的公园，将合成人留在家中，但返回时合成人已经不见了。现场没有任何打斗的痕迹，没有陌生指纹，没有其他财物丢失。合成人定位系统已经被破坏，附近垃圾桶里发现了原本植入在皮下的定位芯片。”高文回顾着案情，也不禁皱起眉头。  
尽管只是普通的合成人遗失，但此案实在有诸多蹊跷。合成人都装有防失窃系统，几乎没有人能在不触发报警系统的情况下将不属于自己的合成人强行带离。他以前也接触过一些倒卖合成人的案件，作案手法都非常粗暴，且通常发生在较为偏僻的地带，现场往往有打斗、搬运的痕迹。而这个案子的现场实在太干净了，屋内连指纹都没有，雨水又冲掉了原本可能留在院中的脚印。  
高文思索得十分苦闷，目光无意识地落在遗失合成人的相片上，随口调侃：“带着这样长相的合成人出门，应该会非常显眼吧。”  
然而却没有任何的目击证据。  
如果不考虑到合成人定位芯片被挖出这个事实，简直就像是……这个合成人自己打开门走出去似的。  
高文与兰斯洛特交换了一下目光，知道对方和自己在想同样的事，于是直接开口说出疑问：“有没有可能是机械故障？那就该换保险公司上阵了。”  
“恐怕不是。”兰斯洛特缓缓摇了摇头。“定位芯片的位置，在合成人系统中是处于黑箱状态的，合成人绝无可能自己将芯片挖出，一定是有人故意为之。”  
高文惊讶地看他一眼：“没想到你这么了解。”  
“个人兴趣。”兰斯洛特淡淡地说，“还有其他线索吗？”  
高文点点头，指着其中一处：“有的。这家有个五岁的小女孩，在录口供时，她提到了一个奇怪的人。”  
“奇怪的人？”  
“穿得非常邋遢，像个流浪汉，那天早晨她看到这人和丢失的合成人在垃圾桶边说过话。孩子很小，很多事情记不清了。”高文翻看着卷宗，手突然顿了顿，“她提到那人的手很干净。”  
“如果他始终带着手套，当然不可能留下任何指纹。”兰斯洛特了然地说。  
“看来这人就是我们要找的嫌疑人，但线索也太少了。”  
“从作案手法的娴熟程度来看，恐怕不是个案。”兰斯洛特沉吟了一会儿，“最近有其他的合成人丢失报案吗？”  
高文立刻在自己的办公桌边坐下，开始调阅近期的报警档案。他这人平时一副风流浪荡的模样，真正做手头的事却非常严肃专注，不一会儿就将档案整理完毕。  
“兰斯，事情不对。”高文的声音有些异样。  
他将电脑屏幕转过来对着兰斯洛特，两人看完联网搜索后的结果相顾无言。近期的合成人丢失案有大大小小十几起，但在地理位置上都相隔甚远，若非有心调查，几乎不会有人想到它们之间有什么联系。但这些案件有一个诡异的相似点：丢失的合成人，无一例外是金发蓝眼。  
*  
芙蕾雅从人事科出来，被迎面过来的人拦住。  
“你好，我想问一下兰斯洛特的办公室。”  
她站定脚，定睛打量了一下。问话的是一个面容俊秀的年轻人，穿着剪裁得体的黑色西装，把他的腰身衬托得特别纤细挺拔。他看上去有些腼腆，笑意羞怯，眼波流动间又有种说不出的青涩柔软的感觉。像那种不谙世事的贵公子，举手投足都十分优雅，显示出良好的教养。  
芙蕾雅这样的漂亮女孩子，从小到大不知被多少帅气男性追求过，竟被他那双烟灰蓝的纯净眼眸看得有些脸颊发热。  
“右转尽头，刑事犯罪调查科。”  
年轻人道了谢，找到兰斯洛特的办公室，轻轻敲门。门内正在讨论的两人听见声音，齐齐往门口看去，兰斯洛特看清来人立刻站起身。  
“梅林！——表弟，你怎么来了？”  
梅林站在门边，微笑着，并不进去：“有些事想请教你。”  
“我怎么不知道你有这么漂亮的表弟？！”高文大呼小叫地跳起来，朝梅林抛去一个热情的媚眼：“美人，下班后去喝一杯吗？”  
“去去去，”兰斯洛特将他挤到一边，拉住看起来对高文的热情正不知如何反应的梅林，正色道：“什么事？”  
梅林看了看高文，露出为难的神色。兰斯洛特会意，立刻道：“这样，你到车上去等我，再有二十分钟我就下班。”说着摸出一串钥匙递过去。  
梅林接过钥匙，向兰斯洛特笑了一下。兰斯洛特突然注意到他有一双非常漂亮的手，骨节纤长，白白净净的。他同梅林认识很久，还是第一次注意到这种细节。  
第一章 银弓 03  
五月将尽，草木葱茏，遥遥可见一脉低矮小山的暗青剪影。春时已暮，天气渐暖尚不觉闷热。兰斯洛特拉开车门坐进驾驶位，将一罐可乐丢给梅林：“拿着，员工福利。”  
梅林正看着窗外发呆，冷不防没有接住，可乐咕噜噜滚到脚下。他一面弯腰去捡，一面抱怨：“这车太窄了，你真该换台新的。”  
兰斯洛特现在开的还是刚工作那会儿买的黑色嘉年华，两厢车本就空间有限，坐进两个男人之后立时显得逼仄。兰斯洛特系好安全带发动车子，随口调侃：“我不是穷嘛，当人民警察那点儿工资，攒到何年何月才能买台宾利。”  
“你如果真想要台宾利，也不是什么难事。”梅林将可乐抛起又接住，淡淡地说。窗外暮色温柔，染得他精致的眉眼间一片平静，却有某种异常坚硬而笃定的东西深埋在那双烟灰蓝的漂亮眼眸中，令他看起来与方才警局里那个羞怯腼腆的模样判若两人。  
兰斯洛特知道他不是开玩笑的。他认识梅林越久，便越是觉得这人深不可测。他甚至猜想，梅林可以轻易获得他所期望的任何东西。如果他不拥有某样东西，那仅仅是因为他缺乏兴趣——梅林确实对世界上的大多数事情都缺乏兴趣。  
“我说着玩而已，孤家寡人，开那么大的车也用不到嘛。”兰斯洛特打过方向盘，将车子开上主干道，“想吃什么？难得来一回萨斯沃，今天我请客。”  
“事实上，我可能要在这边多待一段时间。房子已经找好了，写的是你的名字。”  
兰斯洛特心头一阵狂跳，猛地一脚刹车踩下去，轮胎和地面摩擦出尖利的长长一声“吱——”，后面七八辆车立时纷纷刹车堵作一团，乱七八糟的喇叭声和骂声混成一片。  
梅林在惯性下往前猛地一冲，又被安全带硬生生拉回来，勒得脸色发白，缓过一口气来绷不住冲着兰斯洛特抱怨：“你怎么开的车？！”  
兰斯洛特心脏兀自怦然作响，带着梦游般的神情扭过头：“你的意思是，终于决定要跟我结婚了？”  
梅林：“……”  
十分钟后，两人在墨西哥卷饼店的僻静角落里相对无言。兰斯洛特喝完半杯橙汁，率先打破寂静：“这次又遇到了什么麻烦？”  
“……一直都在麻烦当中，只不过是大小的区别。”梅林低声说，“我需要新的身份。”他顿了顿，直视着兰斯洛特：“两个。”  
兰斯洛特吸果汁的动作停顿了一下，笃定道：“你已经找到他了。”  
“我的账户受到监控，一举一动都受限制。如果有新的身份，就会方便许多。”对于他的话，梅林不否认也不肯定，自顾自地说下去，“希望你能尽快办好。如你所见，我现在的经济状况相当窘迫……携带大量现金毕竟很显眼。”   
“他状态怎么样？”  
“还算稳定……需要你替我买些设备。他们把他格盘得非常彻底，我手头工具有限，没办法修复到百分之百。”  
兰斯洛特怔忪片刻：“这么说他什么都不记得了。”  
“我之前已经设想到这种情况。”梅林脸色有一丝疲惫，“他有些不适应，我告诉他之前有过备份，等合适的时间去拿回来就好。”  
“如果你不方便，我可以帮你去拿。”兰斯洛特说。  
梅林突然异常锋利地看了他一眼。那样的眼神，让他整个人的气质都显得阴鸷起来。  
“你还不明白吗，兰斯。”他缓缓地说，“根本就没有备份。”  
兰斯洛特脊背陡然升起一股寒意。  
“你一开始就没有打算告诉他真相……”  
“昨日种种譬如昨日死。过去的事就让它彻彻底底地过去，就像……从来没发生过一样。”  
*  
“在这里停就可以了。”  
梅林走下出租车，像一个真正的年轻白领一样提着公文包往家里走。这一带是富人区，别墅之间相隔很远，即便在白天也没有太多行人，到晚上越发显得冷僻。  
走了一小段，灌木篱笆后露出两层小楼的红砖屋顶。随着他步伐继续往前，嵌有贝壳的雪白墙体，明净的窗户，乃至屋前的碧绿草坪渐渐映入眼帘。这就是他以兰斯洛特的名义在萨斯沃新购的房子。  
黑色的铁艺大门仍像他离开时那样紧闭着。梅林摸出钥匙开了门，在院子里站了一会儿，默默环视着小小的精巧院落。这是他很久以来梦想的房子，有壁炉和烟囱，有草坪，还有一个小小的花园。在房子里住着他和亚瑟，他们不曾经历任何痛苦，只是平淡而幸福地过完一生。  
梅林闭了闭眼，将涌上来的感情强压下去，脑海中却再度浮现出兰斯洛特不赞同的神情。  
“——你应该让他知道，你不可能就这么藏着他一辈子的。”  
“——如果我非要藏着他一辈子呢？说到底，他只是一台机器。”  
“……从他有自我意识的那刻起，就不再仅仅是台机器了。”  
他何尝不知道……  
梅林有些神思恍惚，信手推开屋门。屋内没有开灯，窗外一片淡薄的月影晕得室内微明。他的手指摸索到开关，突然顿住了，紧接着身体不自抑地发起抖来，公文包“啪”地一声掉在地上。  
四周如此寂静，静得连夜色都被封冻，只有他自己擂鼓般的心跳在耳边轰然作响。熟悉的预感从血脉中缓缓升起，裹挟着巨大的恐惧，血液里被混进无数细小的冰碴，寒意透骨，冷得全身僵硬。  
“亚瑟。”他不敢回头，试探着问。  
颤抖到破碎的气音很快消散在空气中，没有任何回音。  
梅林猛地扑过去，胡乱推开离他最近的一扇门，声音颤抖得变了调子：“亚瑟！”  
“亚瑟！亚瑟！！！”  
他疯狂地搜寻着每个空无一人的房间，喉咙因持续的嘶喊变得喑哑难听，听起来极端凄厉，像一个人在椎心泣血地痛哭。家具和什物乱七八糟散落一地，新购置的羽绒被凌乱地从床上淌到地下。  
他们把他带走了。  
我又弄丢了他，我再也，再也找不到他了……  
肾上腺素急剧飙高后又消退，眼前阵阵发黑，梅林双腿一软坐倒在一片狼藉里，连眼泪都流不出来。他甚至都感觉不到悲伤，只觉得胸口某处剧痛到令人窒息的地步，麻木地伸出手揪紧胸前的衣服，意识逐渐模糊。  
有一瞬间他陷入了完全的盲目状态。他以为那是黑暗，片刻之后才意识到那是光。亚瑟站在房间门口，怀里抱着一大捧粉蓝的无尽夏，一只手还留在开关上，脸上是异常惊讶的表情。  
“我的天，你怎么了，梅林？不舒服吗？”他对上梅林茫然中残留着痛苦的表情和苍白到毫无血色的脸，立时手足无措起来，将花束放在地板上，快步走过来：“我在花园里听见你叫我，所以赶快回来了。你怎么样？哪里不舒服？头晕吗？”  
梅林死死地盯着他，仿佛他是个幻觉或者鬼魂。当亚瑟的手碰到他额头时他整个人都颤抖了一下，一直到亚瑟把他抱起来放在床上，他才有了一点反应。  
“……他们没带走你。”他动了动嘴唇，声音异常虚弱，额发都被冷汗浸透了，像生了一场大病。  
“谁？”亚瑟直觉问。  
梅林不回答，只是伸手攥住亚瑟的手腕。亚瑟一怔，在床边坐下来，将他整个人揽在怀里，轻轻地、安抚性地拍着他的后背。  
“我在这儿，好好的。”他沉声说，“没有人来带走我。”  
梅林陷在他的怀抱里，慢慢平静下来，半晌低声问：“是你的程序要你这么做……还是你自己想这么做？拥抱、问我好不好，所有这些……”  
他困惑地抬起脸，望着亚瑟湛蓝的眼睛。这双眼睛如此明亮，如此深邃，和耀眼的金发交相辉映，令他看起来像一尊俊美的神像。  
他像是在问亚瑟，又像是在问自己：“——假如你不是机器，那你又是什么？”  
“我拥抱你，是因为我想这么做。”亚瑟听凭自己跟从大脑深处涌出，不知从何而来的指令，将怀中青年抱得更紧。“既然我并非人类，而又无法完全将自己与机器等同，那么我就是我。等我拿回记忆备份，想起更多我们从前的事后，这个问题可能会有更好的答案……”  
如同雏鸟印随般，他醒来后望见这个青年的第一眼，便将他的身影牢牢印在储存器中。他异常精密的处理器允许他处理巨细无遗的感官信息，但梅林的形象比其他的一切感受都更加鲜明。尽管梅林在他眼中看起来谜团重重，但他仍旧选择相信他，相信每次接近和触碰他时从大脑涌出的各种信息和指令。他从书籍里读到过，那种感受，叫做“情绪”。  
梅林扯了扯嘴角，露出一个微笑的样子，但眼泪却不受控制地流下来。他想起离开时兰斯洛特对自己说的话：  
“……你每次在我面前出现时的样子都不同。但是你知道我记得最清楚的是哪个你吗？是我第一次看见你的时候。那时候你狼狈得要命，伤心得要命，却比后来你所有的样子都更真实，更让我感觉到你活着。”  
他伸开手臂用力地，用力地回抱着亚瑟，直到指节发白。  
兰斯，你不懂。我已经……无法回头了。

-tbc


	2. 万物之心Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个试图推翻重写的开头存稿。

Notes：除了自己的名字他什么都不记得，谁也不相信。但那年轻人理所当然地伸出手，露出一个柔软得无法让人拒绝的微笑：“我是梅林。”

早晨亚瑟比往常醒来得迟。小腿肌肉隐隐抽搐，他坐起来，哆嗦着把右腿扳直，上身像块生锈的铁板一样嘎吱嘎吱压下去，咬牙挺过这一波痉挛。十秒，十五秒。看来楼下诊所医师开的补钙剂效果并不如吹嘘得那样灵验。他重新蜷起双腿躺回床上，浑身冷汗。麻木的舌头在口腔中动了动，那触感仿佛一条毛巾或别的什么不属于他的东西。紧接着他尝到了铁锈味，至少这能证明他是个活人，像所有缺乏维生素的人一样牙龈出血。  
也许比普通的出血程度再厉害一些，亚瑟无从考证。他可不是什么白马王子，有一百万个公主随时提着裙摆跟在身后，为他的一个眼神赴汤蹈火。自第十五次搬家后，他唯一称得上“社交”的关系是路口蛋糕店的老板娘，一个和气的五十多岁妇人，有时会给他送来一篮新鲜的面包。亚瑟曾从失控的卡车前救下她的女儿。她感激的表情这会儿又浮现在眼前，脸皱成一团，痛哭流涕又竭力微笑的样子，强烈的情绪从每一条皮肤褶皱里放射出来，让他觉得很不自在。为什么要救那个女孩他早已忘了，或许只是因为她有黑色卷发，勾动他空白大脑里某个荒唐的碎片。  
手机在床头轻震，亚瑟知道自己该起身出门去挣得那一份微薄的薪水，身体却仍旧沉在床褥中，任凭单调铃音响彻房间。浅色窗帘有一块已被雨水洇湿，吹进带冷意的风，也将一角灰色光线投入室内，微微照亮他小而整洁的公寓。五斗橱，冰箱，餐桌上花瓶里那一把开始凋谢的粉蓝色勿忘我。这些不是完全属于他的东西，却是他亲手安置下来，像在空白的地图上钉下一颗颗铆钉，将他固定在原处。  
他已经厌倦了漫无目的颠沛流离。  
假如知道在黄昏时将失去这一切，他也许会冒着打卡迟到的危险在那张床上多躺一会儿。黄昏的街道拥挤不堪，亚瑟站在人群里驻足仰头张望，面无表情地想。他没有伞，雨水从面颊流过，一直淌到下巴。  
多数人在他身边停一停就走开，人声与警笛声混杂发酵，搅动成令人无法忍受的喧嚣声浪。霓虹灯在雨中湿淋淋地闪烁，咖啡店侍应隔着玻璃诧异地看那个穿着朴素长大衣却英俊得令人无法移开眼睛的黑发男人。他久久地仰头望着什么，但顺着他的目光看去没有什么新鲜东西，只有斜对过那栋有些年头的旧公寓楼，目前还在被警方封锁。沿街一扇窗户碎了，玻璃后的浅色窗帘上布满焦黑的痕迹。也许又是一场枪战，但谁在乎呢。  
男人仿佛突然回过神来似的抹一把脸上的水，将衣领拉高遮住脸大步走开。他有双好看的湛蓝眼睛，就像这个城市许久未见的晴空。


End file.
